X3
by sweetypie2007
Summary: Basically my opinion on how i think the next x-men should go. X-2 spoiler. Have fun and I would love review


PROLOGUE  
  
Sidalee sat on the back of her dad's truck watching him go over the new plans with his co-workers. Right about now she was starting to regret the whole fight at school. It wasn't like she usually did this kind of stuff, but she had a gut instinct about something and she new she was right. Sidalee was draged out of her thought when her dad called her name  
"Sid, how are you doing over here" Doug asked  
"How am I supposed to be doing, I have nothing to do" Sidalee sighed  
"Well here take this walkie talkie and go for a walk, there is a really nice river over there somewhere. You can go exploring"  
"Wow gee thanks dad just what every girl wants to do go look at a river"  
"I thought so" Doug smiled kisisng her fore head "Just don't go any further past it"  
"Ok dad no problem" Sidalee said sarcastically taking the walkie- talkie and heading down the road.  
Sidalee felt kind of bad for her dad. He was trying to give her somehting to do and all she was doing was being bitchy about it, but he really didn't need todrag her all the way up to alkali lake in Canada. She really could have stayed with her friends or grandparents, anything but this would be better. She finally made it to the river and climbed down beside the bridge to look around more, since there was really nothing else for her to do. Sidalee closed her eyes and listened to the water, animals, she felt the slight breeze brushing across her fingers and then a very low and faint almost deadly silent heart beat.  
Sidalee opened her eyes and looked around she didn't see anything in trouble, but she heard it, it was still there. She knew her dad didn't want her going to far into the woods but she had to see what was wrong. Slowly and carefully she crossed the river trying her best not to get wet and failing considerably. Then following it up stream she walked as the beat got louder and louder then she saw it, someone was lying there totally lifeless and lookign dead. Sidalee was half scared and half-interested, she walked closer and touched the person's wrist, she felt the beat and heard it, but new there wasn't a lot of time left.  
Sidalee fumbled with the walkie-talkie "Dad are you there...Dad"  
"Sid hun what is it" Doug asked concerned  
"I'm down by the river and I found someone"  
"What. You found someone?"  
"Dad I have to help her"  
"Sidalee Rae wait hold on let me get there"  
"No I don't think she has time I have to do it"  
"Dammit Sid wait I will be right there"  
"Then I know I will be ok"  
"Sidalee don't do it yet wait till I get there"  
"Dad it's going to be ok"  
"You know what it does to you"  
  
"And I know I will be fine"  
"Sidalee, don't wait...Sidalee talk to me" Doug demanded as Sidalee set down the walkie-talkie. She took the persons hands into hers and then closed her eyes before blacking out.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
6 months later  
  
Bobby and Rogue walked past the main living room area and saw Scott and Logan sitting on opposite ends of the room watching info mercials. Ever since Alkali Lake everything had been different at Xavier's school for the gifted, it didn't seam as alive as it used to be. Everyone knew why to, but never brought it up.  
"Do you ever think it will get back to the way it all used to be" Bobby asked in a low whisper voice  
"I don't know" Rogue sighed as they walked outside  
"Hey guys I don't mean to intrude on anything important or personal here, but Professor would like to see you" Chance stated walking into the room. Chance was somewhat new to the school. He was origianally from Colorado, but he got kicked out of college because he was accused of froud and cheating. Chance had x-ray vision and a very good photographic memory. Now Professor Xavier had him help tutor some of the younger kids while helping him with a higher education. Chance also ran an occasional errend or two for Professor Xavier.  
"Thanks kid" Logan mumbled getting up and walking towards Professor Xavier's office with Scott close behind.  
"Just the two men I have been meaning to talk to" Professor Xavier said looking up from the papers on his desk "please sit down. Now I know with the death of Dr. Grey there has been a huge impact on all of us, but we have to go on. We will always remember her, as long as we remember we are here to help the kids above everything."  
"Professor, sorry I didn't know you were in a meeting" Ororo apologized walking into the room  
"No it is ok. Where is she from?" Professor Xavier asked knowing what Ororo was going to say  
"California, her father want's to send her and an acomplisis to look over the school" Ororo explained  
"That would be fine, do they need someone to come pick them up"  
  
"NO, but they will be here late"  
"That's fine"  
"Ok" Ororo smiled leaving  
"Now back to what I was saying. We have to get back to doing our job and teach these children so they can live their lives as normal as possible" Xavier finished "Now if you will excuse me I have a class to get to"  
Logan and Scott got up without a word and left the room.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on Sidalee just concentrate on moving the pencil" Jean smiled sitting at the table with Sidalee  
Sidalee looked at the pencil again clearing her mind of everything, but moving the small pencil. Then the pencil slowly lifted off the table and floated in the air  
"Now move the pen"  
Sidalee tried to concentrate on the pen and pencil at the same time ~Come on Sid you can do it, just concentrate on the pen and pencil. ~ The pencil dropped to the ground and Sidalee dropped her face into her hands "Every time I start using one of my powers thye all go crazy and get mixed up"  
"Sidalee it's ok, we can work on it another time"  
"It's no use, I am hopeless I can't use my powers, they come and go"  
"You can't just give up"  
"Yes I can, you have been helping me for the past 4 months and I still can only lift a stupid pencil" Sidalee said standing up and shoving her chair backwards.  
"Sid" Jean sighed using her power to stop Sidalee "You don't learn how to spell over night, using your powers are jsut the same way. And you can control your power, how else did you help me"  
"A lot of good it did, you can't remember anything about your past, but your name, you were a teacher and a doctor"  
"But maybe someday it will come back to me" Jean replied letting go of Sidalee  
"Does it ever bother you that you don't have any idea where you are from, or if there is someone, maybe a family that misses you"  
"All the time, but there isn't really anything I can do about it"  
"I guess not"  
"Go finish packing, you can ractice moving the pen later"  
"Ok" Sidalee nodded walking to her room to finish packing.  
Jean picked up the pencil and pen putting them back where they belong. Ever since Sidalee had found her in the Forrest she had been staying with Sidalee and her Father. She sat back down at the table and closed her eyes. She wanted to remember so bad even if there was no one who missed her or cared about her she just wanted to know. She opened her eyes again after having no success. Maybe this trip to New York would give her the answers she needed.  
Sidalee walked into her room after watching Jean for a second, she knew Jean hated not knowing where she was from. But there was nothing Sidalee could do to help.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"You know you can talk to me" Jean said after driving in silence for the past hour with Sidalee. They had just got to New York 2 hours ago and were hading to there hotel to check in before continuing on to Xavier's school for gifted youngsters.  
"I know I was just busy thinking" Sidalee shrugged  
"You wanna talk about it"  
"I am just nervous"  
"About what?"  
"Going to this school, even if we are just looking. I have never been able to be open about what I do and what I know, and now they're going to want me to"  
"It's better then hiding what you are"  
"I am still nervous. But I am sorry about the other day and glad you are here"  
"Well it will be fine, just save someone's life who means a lot to them and they will immediately love you"  
"Isn't that like buying their friendship"  
"No"  
"Really"  
"Yes...It's a very slight persuasion"  
Sidalee laughed at Jean's last comment "Hey Jean do you ever plan on getting to the hotel"  
"I did, but for some reason I think I passed it a while back"  
"Then where are we going"  
"I don't know..." Jean paused looking at the road ahead of them "But this feels farmiluar"  
"So you know where we are going?"  
"No"  
"Jean, please tell me you are joking cause you are starting to scare me"  
"Sidalee don't worry it's a safe place"  
"But you don't know where were going"  
"But I know it's a safe place"  
"Jean I am going to jump out if you don't stop right now"  
"Sidalee I am being totally honest, I know this place and I want to-"  
"Xavier's school for gifted youngsters" Sidalee interupted as they slowed down infront of the mansion looking 'school' "You know this place"  
"No, yes, maybe, i think so"  
Sidalee looked at Jean and shook her head "You don't know just admit it"  
Jean ignored Sidalee and continued to the gate "so how do you think we get in"  
"Tell someone to let us in"  
"I don't know anyone in there"  
"You who Professor Charles Xavier is, practically everyone on the planet does, just talk to him"  
"There has got to be a simpler way"  
"There is you could talk into that microphone looking thing over there but I thought you saw it and was trying to make this difficult." Sidalee replied  
Jean pretended like she had seen it all along and bulled up to the 'microphone looking thing' as called by Sidalee and pushed the button "Hello I am here with Sidalee Park and we are here to look around"  
"Welcome to Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters, I am Ororo and I will meet you at the door come on in" A female voice stated on the other end as the gate opened.  
"Are you sure this is a school" Sidalee asked leaning forward to see the top of the school "And not a jail"  
"Get out of the car" Jean sighed stopping and turning the car off  
"No it's a jail that lets the kids play outside" Sidalee corrected herself and headed for the door. Before she go to knock a tall slender african american woman with shoulder length white hair opened the door, this must be Ororo "Hello I am Sidalee Park"  
"Sidalee it is very nice to meet you, I am Ororo"  
'Ding, Ding' I was right Sidalee smiled shaking her hand then turning to Jean "And this would be my accomplasis/really good friend-"  
"Jean" Ororo stammered staring at Jean  
"Yes Dr.-"  
"Jean Grey" Ororo interupted again "It can't be...we thought...you...how are...when did" Ororo stumbled over her words more then beofre not taking her eyes of Jean  
"I am sorry, but do I know you" Jean asked politely  
"Yes, you used to live here...but we...thought...you..." Ororo paused  
  
"Thought what" Sidalee asked looking between the two women  
"...Were dead" She finished  
Sidalee stared at Ororo and Jean ~ You killed yourself to save us ~ Sidalee heard Ororo's thoughts ~ You were gone, how can you be here now ~  
"I saved her" Sidalee stated looking at Ororo and answering her question  
"Wait I lived here, I had a livfe here" Jean questioned  
"Don't you remember Alkali Lake"  
"That's where you found me" Jean stated looking at Sidalee  
"Found? Come on I think we need to talk to professor" Ororo stated confused leading them into the school. The plae was huge, but there was no one around. Sidalee figured it was since it was such a nice day out, but maybe they were all in other rooms using there powers or maybe they were right behind her, except totally invisible. Sidalee had to shake her head to stop herself from thinking.  
They walked into a huge room that Sidalee decided was the professor's office, since there was a bald man sitting next to the window looking out into the back where children were playing. He turned and looked at them as they entered and the same blank stare arose on his face when he saw Jean. Sidalee was still trying to decide if they were scared because she was back or if they were happy beyond reason  
"Jean" Professor asked unsure  
"Yes" Jean replied, she didn't know weather to trust these people or be scared, but she did know that this was a part of her past and she had to know who she was.  
The Professor looked at Ororo who kept nodding her head then left the room "Please sit down" Professor asked. Jean and Sidalee both accepted and sat down "I am sorry about the confusion, but to see Jean again is something I tought would never happen."  
Jean and Sidalee were silent. What were they supposed to say 'Sorry I'm back, Sorry I saved her' What do you say to someone when they tell you the person you have been living with for 6 month's they thought was dead. The silence was broken when the door opened, this time two men followed Ororo and didn't just stare, but stopped moving when they say Jean. They were both around 6'1 and one had, shaggy, messy brown hair, hazel eyes and side burns, the other had short brown hair and wore dark red sunglasses. The second one was also a little neater dressed. ~ How can this be ~ ~ Jean is alive ~ ~ We all thought she was dead ~ ~ Is this some kind of joke ~ "Please tell me what you have been doing for the last 6 month's Jean" ~ I don't know what to do, why didn't she come back sooner ~ ~ Is she working against us now ~  
"Living" Jean replied ~ Scott and Logan look so hapy to see her ~ Sidalee stared at the desk, a phew little things started floating off Professors desk ~ What has this kid done to her ~ ~ Who's the kid ~  
"STOP!" Sidalee hollered scrunching down in her chair and putting her hand sover her ears, closing her eyes. The voices in her head went off and the mug that had lifted off the desk fell and Sidalee's senses went back to normal. Everyone looked down at her trying to hide from what they could not see  
"Sidalee what's wrong" Jean asked concerned, she had been taking care of this girl for 6 months and now she was worried about her  
"I did it," Sidalee stated standing up "I was with y father up at Alkali Lake and I heard her heart beat and low breath. I found her and had to save her so I did. I blacked out and woke up in the hotel, Me and my Dad helped Jean get better, and she started helping me with my mutant abilities. She doesn't remember anything but her name and she was a doctor and teacher. We came here to get me help becuase like you saw a minute ago everything goes hay wire when I am scared, 3 of my senses highten, i can move stuff and, read minds. I am confused and scared so stop asking or thinking so many questions and just cool down were not going any where...please...thank..." Sidalee started feeling dizzy and couldn't find the chair to ballance, but she couldn't luckily one of the two men cought her as she passed out. 


End file.
